mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Channel (Anierica)
Disney Channel is Anierican children's television network owned by Disney Media Networks Anierica. The channel broadcasts live-action programmings for 6-15 years and midnight broadcasts animated programmings for 3-15 years. History Disney Channel was launched on April 20, 1987 under the name The Disney Channel. On April 12, 1999, The Disney Channel was dropped The word and become the Disney Channel. On May 21, 2003, Disney Channel was rebranded as part of Disney's channel rebranding effort. On March 20, 2006, Disney Channel was launched in timeshift simulcast. On February 14, 2011, Disney Channel was launched in HD simulcast. On July 1, 2011, Disney Channel was rebranded at the fourth time. On May 26, 2014, Disney Channel was rebranded at the fifth time. On April 20, 2017, Disney Channel gets 30th anniversary and rebranded because the Graffiti Age was revealed until mid-2020. On January 1, 2018, Disney Channel was changed the new broadcast format for live-action programmings from 06:00-00:00 and animated programmings from 00:00-06:00. On July 1, 2019, Disney Channel was changed all feeds: the multi-languages text was changed to the localization text for selected country. Feeds *'Main feed with adverts:' Ludussia *'Localised feed with adverts:' Erdetia, Pikeland, Neltody, Agleka, Ligholt Programmings Current programming Live-action *''Austin & Ally'' *''Binny and the Ghost'' *''Bunk'D'' *''Coop & Cami Ask the World'' *''Dog with a Blog'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''I Didn't Do It'' *''Jessie'' *''K.C. Undercover'' *''Lab Rats'' *''Mech-X4'' *''Mighty Med'' *''Penny on M.A.R.S.'' *''Raven's Home'' *''Soy Luna'' *''Stuck in the Middle'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' Cartoons (only midnights) *''101 Dalmatian Street'' *''Big City Greens'' *''Boyster'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''LoliRock'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''The Zhuzhus'' Former programming Live-action *''2 Hour Tour'' *''Alex & Co.'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''Best Friends Whenever'' *''Bizzaardvark'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Brotherly Love'' *''Bug Juice'' *''Code: 9'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Dinosaurs'' *''Disney11'' *''Disney Channel in Concert'' *''Disney Family Album'' *''D-TV'' *''EPCOT Magazine'' *''Even Stevens'' *''The Evermoor Chronicles'' *''The Famous Jeff Jackson'' *''Flash Forward'' *''Girl Meets World'' *''Hank Zipzer'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' *''In a Heartbeat'' *''The Jersey'' *''Jonas'' *''Liv and Maddie'' *''Lizzie McGuire'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''The Neighbors'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''PrankStars'' *''The Secret of Lost Creek'' *''Shake It Up'' *''The Sinbad Show'' *''Smart Guy'' *''So Weird'' *''Sonny with a Chance'' *''Still the Beaver'' *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *''Teen Angel'' *''Teen Angel Returns'' *''That's So Raven'' *''The Torkelsons'' *''Totally Circus'' *''Totally Hoops'' *''Totally in Tune'' *''Violetta'' *''Walk the Prank'' *''Walt Disney World Inside Out'' *''Wolfblood'' *''Zorro'' Cartoons *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Aladdin'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Bonkers'' *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Disney's Doug'' *''Donald Duck Presents'' *''Donald's Quack Attack'' *''DuckTales'' *''DuckTales (2017)'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Fillmore!'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''The Ink and Paint Club'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Kim Possible'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Lunch Box'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Mighty Ducks'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' *''Mouseterpiece Theater'' *''Music Box'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Phineas & Ferb'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Recess'' *''The Replacements'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''The Weekenders'' *''W.I,T.C.H.'' *''The Wuzzles'' Entertainment *''Contraption'' *''Mad Libs'' *''Off the Wall'' *''Teen Win, Lose or Draw'' Logos The Disney Channel (1987-1997).png|First logo (April 20, 1987 - April 12, 1999) Disney Channel (1999-2003).png|Second logo (April 12, 1999 - May 21, 2003) Disney Channel (2003-2011).png|Third logo (May 21, 2003 - July 1, 2011) Disney Channel (2002-2011, s fonom).png|Third logo with background Disney Channel (2011-2014).png|Fourth logo (July 1, 2011 - May 26, 2014) Disney Channel HD (2013-2014).png|Second HD logo (July 1, 2011 - May 26, 2014) Disney Channel (2014-.n.v.).png|Fifth logo (May 26, 2014 - April 20, 2017) Disney Channel +1 (2014-.n.v.).png|Third timeshift logo (May 26, 2014 - April 20, 2017) Disney Channel HD (2014-.n.v.).png|Third HD logo (May 26, 2014 - April 20, 2017) Disney Channel (2014-.n.v., mono).png|Current logo (April 20, 2017 - present) Disney Channel HD (2017-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (April 20, 2017 - present) Category:Disney Channels Worldwide Anierica Category:Children's television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Launched in 1987